


Oh green fairy what you done to me

by TheBlackHorizon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Denial, Grief, M/M, Mourning, Oneshot, Sandwiches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2016-07-15
Packaged: 2018-07-24 06:14:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7497171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBlackHorizon/pseuds/TheBlackHorizon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Robb had lost everything and there was only one place for him to go...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Oh green fairy what you done to me

**Author's Note:**

> I blame Kasabian for this.

2:15 AM

 

The red digits on the alarm clock next to the bed seemed to mock him. Robb threw the covers aside and padded to the kitchen to get a glass of water. He ended up in the chair with the creaking backrest, curled into himself with his hands wrapped around the cool glass, staring on the tiled kitchen floor.

A flickering light was cast through the window by the broken lamp outside their neighbors front door, the landlord had been meant to fix it weeks ago but never had. The familiar sound of footsteps on the iron stairs leading to the apartment attracted his attention and he gazed towards the window to see Jon passing outside. He cast a quick glance in the kitchen before unlocking the front door.

 

“Didn't expect you to be still up.” Jon said as he entered the kitchen and dropped his bag on the table. Such a blatant lie.

 

“Couldn't sleep.” Robb tried to sound nonchalant and unfolded his legs “How was the night?”

 

“Usual,” he answered as he rummaged through his bag “Lots of drunks.” he added and placed a cheese and onion sandwich from the 24-hour store down the road on the table in front or Robb.

 

Robb eyed the box for a moment before he started fiddling with the green foil and Jon fished a pack of tobacco from his pocket.

 

“Are we going to talk about about this?” he asked with a filter between his lips while he swivelled the paper between slender fingers.

 

This.

It had become a silent routine over the last few weeks, Jon would come home every night from the bar to find Robb in the kitchen, still wide awake. He didn't know when he'd started bringing a sandwich for him but now it was like a feeble attempt to get at least some food into Robb.

The horrid accident which had taken Robbs family from him was merely a month behind him and he'd turned up on Jons doorstep the night after, cold and alone and still shell shocked.

They had broken up not long before that and it had ended with smashed plates and hours of shouting but upon seeing Robb with haunted eyes and tear stained cheeks he hadn't been able to do anything else then usher him inside. That night they'd sat in the tiny kitchen and Jon had held Robb until he had neither tears nor strength left. By sunrise Robb had him pinned up against the wall in the hallway and they tore and pushed each other and nothing mattered that night. Robb had dug his fingers into Jons hips hard enough to bruise and each strangled little sound had made him forget the previous day a litte more. The morning had tasted like ash, the high of the night had made him crash even harder as he realised again that his family was dead and gone forever but as fresh tears spilled Jons warm arms around him and the comfort of a familiar body made it a little more bearable. 

 

“What do you mean?” Robb asked and Jon blew the smoke to the side and watched him intentely.

 

“Don't play this shit around me,” he answered and shook his head before resting his elbows on the table “it's been weeks. You don't sleep, you barely eat. It fucking freaks me out Robb, you need help!”

 

The moment stretched heavily between them. Robb fixed the crack in a tile on the floor where he'd smashed a plate in anger but remained silent. It was true, his cheeks were hollowing, his eyes seemed to sink a bit further into his skull with each passing day and every time he looked in the mirror he seemed to recognise himself a little less. He felt himself becoming a mere shadow of himself, a hollow figure caught in the storm of life but he was unable to do anything against it. Jon was his anchor, the only one who kept him grounded.

Sleep wouldn't find him until he felt the warmth of Jons body engulfing him and even then his mind remained restless, images of pain and death dancing like flames before his inner eye and he'd hit Jon more then once while still deep in the dephts of sleep.

Robb would kiss the blooming bruises and apologise over and over but deep inside him he knew it wasn't Jon he was apologising to.

The sandwiches in the middle of the night were Jons way of saying _Its okay, I'm here_ and later when Robb would push him down on the matress until Jon was the sweetest mess beneath him they shared kisses and cigarettes and Robb would feel almost whole in these precious hours before sunrise.

 

He abruptly rose from the chair and paced the kitchen a few times before he came to a halt by the sink and leaned heavily against countertop. Blank helplessness mirrored in his features and he carded a nervous hand through his hair

 

“I've got you.” he said eventually and looked at Jon self-consciounsly.

 

Jon rose as well and closed the distance between them before bracing his hands against the countertop on either side of Robb and leaned closer to him “I'm not enough.”

 

Robb felt the edge of the counter digging in his lower back and couldn't help but feeling trapped by Jons close presence. Without warning he grabbed Jons hip and swapped their places, pushing the other man hard against the counter and pressing their lips together. Robb felt Jons futile attempts of pushing him away getting weaker when he pushed his tongue in his mouth and pressed his hips against Jons. Their teeths clicked against each other in passion and a strangled moan fell from Jons lips as he roughly grabbed a fist full of hair.

Robb knew he was fucked but they could still pretend.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is always welcome  
> Love ya bye -xx


End file.
